


亲姐妹不会给彼此做口交

by SGRDXOXO



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arguing, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Jealousy, Licking, Secret Crush, Sexuality, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27794758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO
Summary: Deanna Winchester在这一天以前从未怀疑过自己的性向。
Relationships: Deanna Winchester/ Samantha Winchester
Kudos: 1





	亲姐妹不会给彼此做口交

**Author's Note:**

> 天雷滚滚 ooc 傻白甜 nc-17 双方性转的女同性恋文学 是个打扮得像个t的丁姐姐被淑女妹妹（？）压的故事

Deanna Winchester是个钢铁直女，至少她一直这么相信，就算她打扮得像新版霹雳娇娃里的克里斯汀·斯图尔特，就算她在酒吧里做个几分钟之后来搭讪的女人比男人还多，就算她对别人总是自称更男性化的“Dean”而非她的全名“Deanna”，但是，见鬼的，她确确实实是个直女，是个直如火车铁轨的直女，是个只睡男人的直女，是个从来没有见过第二个阴道的直女——好吧，至少她一直是如此坚信的。知道她二十七岁的一个晚上她才开始怀疑自己的性向——说到底，哪个女人会突然怀疑自己的性向？是的，她和男人做爱的时候阴道是干燥了一点，但是她在自己二十七年的生活里从来没有见过第二个阴道，她那三天两头出门捉鬼、把小孩当成海军陆战队成员来培养的老爹也显然不是也不会是一个对孩子进行性教育的好人选。Deanna Winchester由此天真地认为所有女人的下体在做爱时都该是如此干涩，反正只要挤了足够多的润滑剂，一切都能迎刃而解——直到这一刻。  
Deanna Winchester在自己二十七岁多五个月零七天又二十三个小时零九分的时候，终于意识到自己，可能，也许，大概，并没有自己想象中的那么异性恋。不对劲之处在于她从一个该死的湿梦中醒来，内裤黏巴巴地紧贴着她的阴部，而在她那个新鲜出炉的梦里，她和她的亲妹妹，Samantha Winchester，在做爱。Deanna冲进厕所，脱下内裤，确认了自己不是突然月经失调以后坐在马桶上呆住了。  
Samantha向来是家族里更加女人的那一个：瞧瞧她漂亮的长发和挺拔的胸脯吧，伙计们！她如果不是让自己埋没在按扣格子衬衫和男装夹克里，而是换上一条略显点身材的裙子，就会有半个酒吧的男人会对着她吹口哨，而Deanna会把那些毛手毛脚的家伙的肺给扯出来。当然，她不是想要干涉自己妹妹的性生活，她只是想要，你知道的，保证某些变态的家伙离自己的妹妹远点。  
Deanna Winchester想自己也成了这些变态中的一员。她想要睡自己的亲妹妹，就算上帝doesn’t give a shit about homo，但是乱伦——乱伦则完完全全是另外一码事。别说上帝了，她爸在九泉之下都会气得用艾克索·罗斯踹开天堂之门的气势把地狱的门给砸烂。

就在这个时候Deanna的耳畔响起了敲门的声音，吓得她以为她爸真的从地狱爬上来了。  
“Dean，你好了吗？”  
“啊——Sammy。你怎么现在就——就醒了？”Deanna慌忙地提裤子。  
“我要上厕所。你出来了吗？”  
“马——马上。”Deanna强作镇定，洗了一把脸，两只胳膊靠在盥洗台上，她抬头时候正好看到镜子里的自己，黑色胸罩的肩带滑落了一点，她把肩带扶正，对着镜子挤出一个笑容。  
冷静，Dean，她告诉自己，不要一副做了亏心事的样子，装得像什么事都没有发生一样。  
然后她推开了门。  
Samantha坐在窗边的桌子上看自己的笔记本，听到厕所门推开的声音她循声抬起头，浅棕色的头发有一缕从脑后的皮筋里溜了出来挂在她的脸旁，让Deanna心脏漏了一拍。  
“你得看看这个。”Samantha的目光又滑回了屏幕上，让Dean松了口气，“在威廉姆斯镇接连发生了四起命案，三个人是在卫生间里死掉的，还有一个是在厨房里——四个人都失去了他们的头。这看起来像是我们负责的事情，你觉得呢？”  
“听起来确实如此。”Deanna回答，做个猎人就是有这点好处，在你纠结的时候总是有活儿让你可以不要去想那些糟心事情，“我们明早出发？”

//

“David是我见过最好的人，”面前的这个女孩说，“他除了来给我们家工作的时候，也经常来做客……这样的人不应该有这样的结局，真的。至于你们问他有什么仇人，这么说吧，整个镇子都喜欢David Moore，没有人讨厌他，他根本——根本没有什么仇人。天啊——他怎么会死呢？这种事怎么会发生在他身上——”  
“我们很抱歉，Ms Harrison。我相信他一定是个好人……”Samantha像她一贯做的那样对受害者的朋友表现出了极大的同情。在以往Deanna只会对她的这种无谓行为嗤之以鼻，但是此刻Samantha湿漉漉的puppy eyes只让她浑身不自在。她站起身来在屋子里转悠，去观察厨房——无辜的水管工David Moore暴毙的地方——的摆设。  
表面上，这个厨房和她们曾经造访过的无数个厨房一样只是个普通的厨房。Deanna以一种极其男性化的方式蹲在了水槽前：来Harrison家修厨房水管的Moore就是在这边上被某种超自然生物暴力地扯掉了头。打开柜门，里面就是一些水管之类的东西，Deanna敲了敲那个水管，站起来查看了一下水槽，跟舞台上的Robert Plant似的嘟了嘟嘴。  
“嘿，Dean——”Samantha敲了敲门，“我们该走了。”  
“所以，Sammy，那个女人说了什么？你觉得这是恶魔吗？”  
“我不叫Sammy。”她的妹妹回答，天气有些热了，她在走出屋子的时候把自己的便宜外套脱下来搭在了手臂上，“没有仇人，没有灯光闪烁，没有硫磺。这也许不是恶魔也不是鬼魂。你怎么想？”Samantha偏过头看向Deanna。  
Dean把目光转向路边的一个草坪，以避免正视她妹妹身上那件显然比较透风的廉价白衬衫:“我也不知道，也许我们得查点资料——现在谁想吃点芝士汉堡？”  
“别算上我。”Samantha闷闷地说。

//

“除了龙之外还有什么生物会对下水道有这么深的执念吗……”Samantha滑动着鼠标，“或者说我们应该换个思路？”  
“天啊，亲爱的——我可以现在就跟你领证！我愿意！”  
“Dean，你可不可以不要对着一个芝士汉堡说情话，那很怪。”  
“你这种草食动物怎么懂汉堡的美！”Deanna抗议，她把汉堡举了起来，好像她手里的不是一个汉堡，而是未来的狮子王。  
“好吧好吧。”Samantha笑着摇摇头，“哇，看来这个房子也不是没有出过命案……”  
“但是不是没有鬼魂出现的迹象吗？”Dean又吃了一口汉堡，番茄酱沾到了她嘴唇上方，她很不优雅地伸舌头去把那些番茄酱舔掉，换来自家妹妹又一个无奈的白眼。

//

这个案子并算不上简单，但是也不是特别难——调查告诉温彻斯特姐妹，之前有一个水管工在这里因为被男主人怀疑跟自己的老婆通奸所以被那个愤怒的男人从背后砍下了头。  
但是之前并没有女人死亡的案例，所以她们都无视了那个男主人的存在，直到她们有一天晚上再去拜访那个准备搬出凶案现场的Katie Harrison。  
谁知道作乱的不是水管工的怨灵，而是那个男主人的？！  
Deanna一只手利索地朝着那个挥舞着刀子的鬼魂开枪，一只手把吓了个半死的Katie护在后面，心里祈祷开车去烧掉那个男主人的尸体的Sammy动作再快一点。  
幸运的是，她们再一次成功地死里逃生，除了身上有一股坟墓的味道，别无大碍。一切都好像她们之前共同在汽车旅馆度过的那些夜晚一样平常。  
但是Deanna心情复杂。  
换做以往，她肯定去跟人——男人——419了。但是自从她上次做了那么个破梦之后，她发现自己一想到跟男人做爱就几乎要萎……她只能坐在吧台边上，一个个拒绝上来搭讪的男人。  
“嘿——Dean！”Deanna喝自己的第二杯杰克丹尼的时候背后响起来一个女人的声音——“你也在这，多巧！”  
Deanna回头：“嘿，Katie……你现在还好吗？”  
“还行？我是说，我已经从‘这世上真的有鬼而且他们会杀人’这个惊人事实中清醒过来了……”Katie撩了一下头发，坐在Deanna旁边，“我请你喝酒？”  
Deanna接受了。  
也许是因为酒精的作用，Deanna逐渐放松了下来——她有一点醉了。  
直到Samantha出现在她旁边说了一声Dean把她直接吓到酒醒她才意识到自己正在跟Katie接吻。  
“Dean——”Samantha站在她斜后方的地方，脸阴沉沉的，让Deanna看一眼就觉得大事不妙——“你在做什么？”

//

“操你的Samantha Winchester，你多大了？！”Deanna听着Samantha把她们的房门用力地关上——他妈的要是门坏了她们还得去赔！她刚刚被Samantha跟拎小鸡一样一路扯回了汽车旅馆，衣领皱得跟她妈的刚做了爱一样：想到做爱她就更来气！“你姐是个成年女性！你要接受你姐会去跟别人做爱的事实！”  
妈的，说出来之后觉得更怪了。  
“得了吧，你什么时候开始变成同性恋了？”Samantha嗤之以鼻。  
“我可能是双！”  
“我刚刚在酒吧坐了好久，可能你忙着拒绝男人甚至没有发现——”Samantha说。  
“操，你他妈的监视我！”  
“我没有！”Samantha抗议，“你还不跟我说一声就跑到酒吧害得我担心呢，我操！你就是在躲着我，你什么都不愿意跟我说，谁知道你还瞒了我什么，Deanna Wichester？！”  
“那我应该怎么跟你说，我想要和我的亲姐妹做爱？！”Deanna下一秒才注意到自己脱口而出的是什么话，就在她只想拿colt饮弹自尽的时候Samantha也吼了回来——  
“你以为我他妈不想吗？”  
这下Deanna是彻底地愣住了，屋子里出现了长久的寂静。  
“你……你想和我做爱？”  
“Fine，反正我都说出来了，我就是他妈的想跟你做爱，你这个混蛋！”Samantha干脆自暴自弃了起来。  
“我以为你他妈的喜欢男人！”  
“我可没说过我他妈的不喜欢女人！倒是你——我看你拒绝过那么多女人，我还以为你只喜欢男人呢！”  
“我也以为我只喜欢男人，现在你满意了吗？！”Deanna把自己身上的皮外套一把脱下来扔向Samantha。Samantha一闪身，那件皮夹克就以一种轻飘飘的姿态落到了地上，金属部件和皮革和地面相撞发出很好听的声响。  
她注视着那件皮夹克跟尘埃似的落了地，抬起头才发现她的小妹妹不知什么时候已经迈着她的长腿走到了自己面前。她的妹妹比她起码高一个头，站在她面前的时候落下来的影子能将她整个人罩在里头。这只是个影子而已，她随时可以走出去，但她不行，天杀的，她不行，更糟的是她不想走出去。她知道这有多病态，但是她不想走出去，她心甘情愿、毫无怨言地留在这块阴影里，与她的小妹妹相隔不过一个呼吸的距离，像她一直以来所做的那样。  
“我可以吗？”Samantha低着头，露出了那种Deanna Winchester最难拒绝的神情，Deanna窘迫地看向旁边的茶壶，“如果你不说话我就当你默认了。”  
Samantha Winchester吻了Deanna Winchester。  
她双手捧住自己姐姐的脸，她的姐姐总是把自己的嘴唇舔得很湿润，这常常让她抑制自己乱伦欲望的工作变得更加艰难。她的姐姐几乎是无意识地回吻着她，直到她们分开。  
Deanna终于可以再次直视她了，她眨着眼，睫毛跟蝴蝶的翅膀一样颤动，在Samantha的脑海里引起暴风。  
Samantha愣住了。她们面面相觑。  
过了一会，Deanna说：“……你在看什么？”  
“看你。”  
Deanna推了她一把：“你他妈要是不打算跟我做爱我就他妈的去酒吧了！”  
“我做我做！”Samantha一把抱住了她姐，亲吻左一下右一下落在Deanna脸上，让她总感觉自己被一只小狗舔了。  
“别磨磨唧唧的，Sammy girl——你到底是要做爱还是亲我亲一晚上？！”  
Samantha抱着她开始往床边挪动，她们的姿势有点滑稽，但是她们不在乎——她们从小就常常这样姿势滑稽地贴在一起仿佛她们是一对出生日期相隔四年之久的连体婴。她们小时候就不觉得这样有何不妥，现在更不会。  
Samantha笑着吻她的额头：“我猜这两件事我可以同时做。”  
“那可不可以请你顺便闭个嘴？”Deanna一副不耐烦的样子，手上扯开了Samantha的按扣衬衫。  
“不可以。”Samantha解开了Deanna的牛仔裤，将那条可怜的裤子脱下来随手扔在了地上。她双手搭在她姐姐因为常年不晒太阳而显得格外雪白的两条大腿上。  
Samantha舔了舔自己的嘴。她想象过这一幕很多次，通常是在她自慰或者和其他女人上床的时候。但是当她姐姐的身体真的赤裸裸地横陈在她面前的时候，她不能找出她任何一个幻想能与之相比。  
“我爱你。”Samantha Winchester亲吻她姐姐的大腿，“我爱你的大腿，我爱你，我爱你。”  
她的姐姐突然哽住了，她把枕头蒙在了自己脸上，她的声音从那下面闷闷地传出来:“别……别看我。”  
“我爱你，我想看着你。”Samantha动作轻柔地把Deanna脸上的枕头拿开，在她姐姐的脸颊上落下一个个轻飘飘又沉甸甸的吻，最后一个吻郑重地盖在Deanna的嘴唇上，“我爱你，我生下来的时候就爱你，我会爱你爱到我生命的最后一秒。我要你记住，Dean，我要你记住，无论以后发生什么，你永远都不会失去我和我的爱，永远不会。”  
“你可以不要在做爱的时候表现得这么女孩子气吗，我都要萎了。”  
“得了吧，你最喜欢听这些。”  
“……婊子。”  
“混蛋。”  
Samantha一路吻到Deanna腿根稍上的那个位置。Deanna早就湿了，透明的分泌物在微弱的光下带着粘稠的光泽。  
当她的舌头触碰到Deanna的阴蒂的那一瞬间，Deanna伸手扯住了床单：操！  
她从来不知道跟另一个女人做爱竟然这么舒服，而当这个做爱对象是她的小妹妹，这种快感甚至加倍了，所有对于乱伦的担忧和顾虑全都被Deanna抛之脑后：什么天使恶魔，什么血缘联系，都见鬼去吧！她的妹妹也爱她，以一种罗曼蒂克的方式！  
在被Samantha的舌头和手指送上高潮的时候Deanna呻吟着喊出Samantha的名字。Samantha吻她，她尝到自己的味道，她抱着Samantha，她们接吻的方式是如此虔诚，因为她们都清楚她们亲吻的就是自己的整个世界。  
在吻结束以后Deanna跟她的小妹妹额头抵着额头这么靠着，她一睁开眼就看见Samantha的眼睛。  
“我爱你。”Deanna说，她笑了，眨眨眼。  
“我知道。”Samantha也笑了，“我也爱你。”

Fin.


End file.
